


耶，你是真的

by Stoneinthewater



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Family, Fluff and Humor, Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:55:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23198188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stoneinthewater/pseuds/Stoneinthewater
Summary: 口令设计出来就是用来被玩坏的。
Relationships: Fleur Delacour/Bill Weasley, Not A Romance - Relationship
Kudos: 8





	耶，你是真的

**Author's Note:**

> 食用说明：韦斯莱一家欢乐向，双子把口令玩坏了。内有比芙。  
> 该归罗琳的统统归罗琳。

0.

“莫丽！我先要问问你那个问题！”

“亚瑟，说真的，这太荒唐了……”

“我们独自在一起时，你喜欢我叫你什么？”

“莫丽小颤颤。”韦斯莱夫人不好意思地对着门边的那道裂缝小声说。

1.

罗恩第一个遭遇了拦在楼梯口的两人。

“喂，站住！”乔治喝道。

“我们得验证你是不是你自己！”弗雷德的魔杖指着罗恩。

“你们发神经吗？”罗恩不耐烦地扒开弗雷德的魔杖，“我是从卧室下楼，又没出去！”

“安全第一嘛，小弟。”弗雷德不屈不挠地把魔杖往罗恩脸上捅，“万一有个邪恶的灵魂在睡梦中把你掉包了呢？”

“时刻保持警惕！”乔治像模像样地说。

他俩热衷于对罗恩炫耀自己能自由使用魔法的成年身份，跟他们纠缠只会没完没了，而且没准他们真的会念恶咒。为了不让这天开始得太糟糕，罗恩怒气冲冲地抱起了手臂。

“行了，说出那个蠢问题吧。”罗恩说，“先说好，如果是关于弗雷德的左半拉屁股——”

“你私下里喜欢我们叫你什么？”

罗恩瞪着他俩。

“啥？”他拿不定主意地说，“……罗尼？”

“哇哦，我们好像遇到了冒牌货！”乔治叫道，弗雷德则字正腔圆到夸张地念起了咒语。

“昏——昏——倒——”

“你们什么毛病？！”罗恩大喊，“我名字叫罗恩！我还能喜欢你们叫我什么？那一大堆傻瓜外号？”

“哎哟，他好像是真的。”弗雷德说，把魔杖放了下来。

“完全是我们的傻弟弟。”乔治赞同道。

“这太愚蠢了！”罗恩断然道，“名字算什么口令？”

“那是因为你是真的，冒牌货听到这个问题就会假定你跟我们之间有什么特殊关系。”乔治说，“嗯，冒牌货和小傻瓜。”

“傻瓜到难以置信最安全。”弗雷德说。

“这不是在评价你刚才的表现。”乔治补充道。

“一点都没那个意思哦。”

2.

他们没威胁金妮，因为金妮可能会直接把魔杖夺过来戳穿他们的蛋蛋。

“口令！你私下里喜欢哈利叫你什么？”

韦斯莱家的小女儿打出剩下的半个呵欠，她还没睡醒，三分警惕七分茫然。

“他从来都叫我金妮，还有我男朋友是迪安。”

双胞胎对视一眼，同时垮下肩膀。

“没劲。”弗雷德说。

3.

他们拦截芙蓉的时候在场众人都情不自禁地竖起了耳朵，大家得到了答案，对此非常后悔。

4.

“请回答，戈巴洛特第三定律的内容？”乔治问。

“为什么这次不是问什么私下称呼？”罗恩嚼着面包问。

“花园里的地精都知道你没胆出手，罗尼小乖乖。”弗雷德回头喊了一句，罗恩一下子哑巴了。

好在赫敏似乎没关心他们又在吵什么，陋居作为一个过度拥挤的地方每分每秒都在发生各种争吵，一个夏天来这位模范学生早就能炉火纯青地过滤所有的无营养对话。

“混合毒药的解毒剂超过每个单独成份的解毒剂的总数。”她流畅自豪地答道，于是他们把她放进了客厅。

“你们居然知道这个戈——什么玩意儿，”罗恩怀疑地扬起眉毛，“我该怀疑你们是假的吗？”  
“这么说吧，”乔治耸耸肩，“我们知不知道问题的答案不重要，重要的是整个陋居能背出它的没别人了，绝对是赫敏。”

“听不懂就对了。”弗雷德接道。

罗恩无法反驳。

5.

快九点时，比尔结束了夜班，芙蓉迎上去。

“比尔，你私下里喜欢——”

声音从屋子的各个角落同时爆发。

“我们不想听！”

（全文完）


End file.
